Son Formas De Querer: Nice Stories Spanish
by Izhyoh
Summary: España quiere pasar su cumpleaños solo en casa, sabe que la idea de "un cumpleaños perfecto" no ocurrirá sin ellos. Pero los latinos no son de piedra, y son capaces de dejar sus peleas si es por Toño, se lo deben, por algo son todos hermanos. ArgxChi
1. Chapter 1

Hi~ emm bueno, este es mi primer fic de Hetalia, juro que no me podía sacar de la cabeza esta idea, creo que tendrá conti (creo) depende si es que les gusta u.u Me dio un ataque de Moe que me obligó a escribir el lado Papi de Toño ñ.ñ, si tiene continuación, pues, creo que tendrá algo de shonen ai, ya saben, Spamano y la aparición de LatinHetalia, y que sería ArgentinaChile y un poco de de PerúChile, vaya a saber, se supone que un prólogo, en fin se les agradece que lean y comente :D

Ni Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen ñ.ñ sólo hago esto por diversión (y porque voces internas me lo dicen~ Ok, no xD)

Disfruten :3

**Son Formas de Querer**

Antonio suspiró resignado al abrir la puerta y toparse con el común desastre después de cada viaje, no le extrañó ver bolsas de sabe qué cosa comestible desparramadas por el piso.

¡Que bonito era esto! ¡Diablos! Sólo quería llegar a descansar luego de tanto trabajo, ni siquiera porque se acercaba Octubre y quería tomarse el mes entero de vacaciones como auto-regalo por su cumpleaños ¡Ni siquiera por eso podía descansar! ¿Nadie entendía que se estaba poniendo viejo? Eh, bueno... Se golpeó mentalmente, hasta él mismo parecía querer desanimarlo.

Se dispuso a dejar la chaqueta en el colgador para ponerse a limpiar como siempre, agachándose para recoger la basura, fijándose en el contenido del envoltorio

-¿Papas Medite… Con sabor a Tomate? Pero qué demonios come este chico?- arqueó una ceja, mientras se ponía a barrer (sí, porque de la nada apareció una escoba y una pala).

No pasó mucho rato hasta que visualizó una nota en la mesa con una tomate encima, se le iluminaron los ojos mientras se acercaba a tomar el papel y de paso, pegarle un buen mordisco a la fruta roja.

España-bastardo:

Ni siquiera sé por qué te estoy dejando una nota, en fin, quería cocinar algo pero no me salió (no entres a la cocina!) así que me fui a la casa de Feliciano y del Macho Patatas a cenar, así que te dejo el tomate como comida, repito ¡No entres a la cocina, maldición!

Romano ¬¬

Algo atónito y con un tic en el ojo dejó la nota en donde la encontró. Ya imaginaba lo que encontraría en la cocina…

Y no se equivocaba… el tic se incrementó mientras se debatía en entrar o no al cavernoso lugar que despedía olores extraños y chorreaban manchas de dudosa procedencia.

-Romano- cerró los ojos con una sonrisa nerviosa pero que emanaba cierta aura oscura.

Tenía hambre y definitivamente no iba a cocinar en su casa arriesgándose a que una masa gigante de… ¿eso era salsa?, se lo comiera o que lo que sea que fuera lo que burbujeaba en aquella olla explotara.

¡Por Dios! Sabía que Lovino cocinaba muy bien, pero simplemente no se esforzaba y dejaba todo a medias! Ni siquiera sabía por qué seguían viviendo juntos. Ah, bueno, si lo sabía, pero ese no era el punto.

Si tan sólo fuera más dedicado como…

Abrió los ojos con un brillito nostálgico en sus ojos verdes. Suspiró, tratando de alejar ciertos recuerdos.

Flash Back

-España Oto-sama- un niño de tez algo bronceada y de cabellos castaños, muy moe por cierto, se acercó hacia el mayor con un plato en las manos -Ya está listo el cebiche-

Gracias Perú-chan- le sonrió este con total agradecimiento.

La tierna sonrisa de la pequeña colonia demostraba lo feliz que se sentía al prepararle una de sus especialidades.

-Yo también puedo hacerte algo, España- mencionó otro chico de mirada más seria y con un puchero, pero que aún así, bien pasaba por una tierna niña.

El europeo se volteó al notar a su otra pequeña colonia, que tanto le recordaba a Romano, al igual que él, ni siquiera se afanaba por llamarlo con sufijos. No se extrañó al ver que en las manitas del castaño no hubiese nada

-Pero primero me tienes que enseñar a cocinar, España-

-Oh, sí, claro, si quieres te puedo enseñar a como preparar una paella, Manuel- dijo con una risita a lo que el pequeño se sonrojó. Era el único al que le llamaba por su nombre, ya que no le gustaba que le dijese "Chile".

-¿Una qué..?- preguntó el otro niño, un poco más bajo que el chileno, mirando con adorable curiosidad al ojiverde.

-Paella- contestó- es una plato tradicional español, tiene distintas variantes, pero como ustedes comparte este lindo mar, les conviene preparas la _Paella Mixta_, o sea, con carne y mariscos- terminó con su típica sonrisa que no se la quita nadie, mientras las dos pequeñas colonias se miraban con expectación como en un acuerdo silencioso de lo que dirían a continuación, la misma idea cruzó por su mente, y entonces miraron su padre con una sonrisa, la de Perú más grande que la de Chile.

-¡Entonces, cuando crezcamos compartiremos nuestro mar y te preparemos una rica Paella entre los dos, España/Oto-sama!

España rió complacido mientras veía como sus niños platicaban y Perú le decían gentilmente a Chile lo buen cocinero que sería de mayor.

Fin Flash Back

Las inocentes miradas de sus excolonias estaban muy grabadas en sus mentes como para no sentir una punzada en su pecho al recordar.

Esa paella nunca llegó…

Sonrió con ironía. Y pensar que ese mismo mar les traería tantos problemas a esos dos en los siguiente años.

¿Pacífico? Todavía no entendía muy bien por qué rayos le pusieron así a ese océano.

Sacó de un estante un libro bastante grande, pesado y viejo. Se le había quitado el hambre, le echaría un vistazo al Álbum de fotos que alguna vez debió tirar a la basura.

Lo abrió y lo primero que se topó fue con las grandes y otras no tanto, sonrisas de las pequeñas colonias, pero todas felices y dulces. Era nostálgico, por más de doscientos cincuenta años, en su memoria estaban aquellas vívidas imágenes aún mejor guardadas que en aquellas deterioradas y antiguas fotos. Sonrió con tristeza, cerrando el libro, no sería capaz de seguir, dejando atrás nuevamente los recuerdos de las colonias que lo dejaron atrás a él.

Quizás… iría a verlos de todos modos, aún si ahora fuesen países libres que prometían su propio avance.

**Etto... ¿esto merece continuación? TTwTT Porfa, comenten ¿shi? se acepta de todo ^^**

**En fin, cuidense, gracias por leer ^^**

**iZHYOH**


	2. Firts Nice Story: Memorias Latinas I

Hi! Lo primero, tube una pelea campal con el internet y terminamos en mala a base de insultos (ok, no tanto xD) lo bueno es que nos pusimos en la buena y me dejó subir el capi (menos mal u.ú). Por otro lado, soy pésima con esto de los acentos -con suerte manejo algo el argentino D:- y es que el chilensis está demasiado pegado en mi interior xD cualquier cosa me corrigen al tiro, dale :D (al igual que los errores ortográficos, que los arreglo en cuanto pueda )

Ni Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen... u.u

En fin, no doy más lata ñ.ñ espero que el capi sea de su agrado, Disfruten :D

**Son Formas De Querer:**

_**First Nice Story: Latin America´s Memories I**_

* * *

><p>José Manuel Gonzáles Rodríguez, delgaducho con finas y largas piernas, con torneada cintura y caderas que apetecían a cualquiera -chico o chica-. Con aires de macho y un humor de los mil demonios si lo haces enojar, pero que con un gesto dulce y romántico, te regala una tímida, sonrojada e inolvidable mirada de ángel gruñón. Con tanto encanto junto era imposible no caer ante él. Eso bien lo sabía el rubio transandino que, con aire soberbio y amenazante, observaba de lejos como el inglés de mierda ese, charlaba amenamente con SU chileno-boludo.<p>

Afiló la mirada a través del vidrio oscuro de sus lentes y le dio un sorbo a su mate, disimulando su plan de espionaje -¿Se le puede llamar _pasar desapercibido_ el estar con gorro y lentes negro?- Y por favor, cada chileno que pasaba por la transcurrida Plaza de Armas se daba cuenta que era argentino por el mero hecho de estar tomando mate.

¿Qué que estaba haciendo ahí? Pues simple, la visita del británico cejudo significaba un peligro para la pureza (que él mismo se encargaría de quebrantar) del chileno.

Mientras miraba desde una banca a Manuel quien parecía darle un Tour turístico al inglés, se percató que Perú se unía a la conversación y le ofrecía algo a los otros dos con una sonrisa -para los hábiles ojos verdes- muy sospechosa.

-Ah, hola Migue, ¿cómo estái?- escuchó decir al chileno con un tono demasiado amable para con otras personas, lo que molestó al rubio. Arthur sólo saludó con una cabezada.

-Bien- se limitó a decir con una extraña expresión. Definitivamente, traía algo entre manos, literalmente.

-Mm.. ¿y qué llevái ahí?- se fijó en una bolsa que llevaba el chico

-Ah, ps. Hice unas empanadas que están para cachar- respondió enanchando su sonrisa

-Ah…- lo miró fijo- ¿Dame?- preguntó entusiasta con una mirada de no entender lo que dijo además de "empanadas".

-Claro. Arthur también puede- le ofreció

-Thanks. That you are so cute- Bueno, y Arthur menos entendía, pero las empanadas se veían deliciosas.

-¿TIERNO..? -No pudo evitar escupir el mate exaltado -Ese peruano de…-

Argentina entendió perfectamente lo que quiso decir Miguel. Dios, ahora no sólo era Kirkland si no que Perú! Por alguna razón siempre lo sospechó.

Con recelo observó a los dos "jotes" que merodeaban al chico de sus sueños.

Estaba a punto de hacer una locura (entiéndase por acercarse y subir y bajar a insultos a esos dos, igualándose casi a Chile en sus momentos de furia), cuando sonó su celular.

-Aló? Martín?- se sorprendió un poco al notar el acento español

-Che, Toño, pero si sos vos- dijo desanimado, subiendo sus lentes a la cabeza, despejando su frente de hebras rubias.

-Eh! Chaval! ¿Qué cuentas? ¿Es así como contestas a tu padre, tío? ¿Por qué el ánimo de perros?- se escucharon varias interrogantes a través del auricular, cosa que mareó un poco a Martín.

-Ah, no sabés, estoy un poco ocupado, vale?- se acomodó en la banca, resignado, sabía que las conversaciones con su viejo podían durar horas.

-¿Y por qué? Escucho bastante ruido ¿qué pasa?

-Vine a ver a Chile, pero el muy boludo está re-bien dándoselas de "intelectual" hablando con el pelotudo cejudo ¡Por favor! Ni siquiera sabe hablar bien inglés!- mencionó desinteresado, fijando la mirada en la fuente que se erguía en el centro de la plaza aún lado suyo .

-¡¿Qué? ¿El idiota de Inglaterra está con mi pequeño Manu?- Martín tubo que alejar un poco el celular de su oído si es que no quería quedar sordo ante tal alarido del español -¿Qué te crees? En vez de estar tranquilo deberías estar correteando a ese bastado lejos de Manuel, Arthur podría hacerle cualquier cosa!

-Che, tranquilo! Y no me recordés su nombre, querés? Y sí, pero está con Perú así que dudo que intente algo, aunque tampoco confío en él, podría unírsele y…- lamentó el momento en el que habló tan fuerte y/o miró tan potentemente hacia aquella dirección.

-¿Qué tal si…-

Las palabras del rubio británico quedaron congeladas al hacer contacto entre la multitud, junto a la fuente y en una banca, con un par de ojos verdes que lo igualaban.

-Mierda- exclamó el trasandino al verse descubierto por ojos inquisidores.

-¿Qué pasa… Arthur?- preguntó el castaño dueño de casa mientras masticaba su empanada -Ñum… la empana´… te quedó la raja, te luciste, weón… ñum- se dirigió al moreno, quien también parecía distraído.

-¿Martín..? Hombre, responde! Eh! Mira, te confío en que cuides a Chile hasta mañana, mira que justo hoy iba a tomar un vuelo a tu casa y…

-Ah! Vale, lo siento, Toño, me tengo que ir. Nos hablamos-

-Pero, Mar…- colgó, se levantó rápido y se puso sus lentes sin prestarle atención el europeo.

UK y Perú lo habían pillado, mientras que Manu ni siquiera se percataba.

-Tan inocente como siempre, pibe- sonrió con cariño.

No pudo evitarlo, y ante la atenta mirada del inglés hizo un grosero gesto con la mano -que no se mencionará, porque es demasiado obvio- y desapareció entre la multitud.

"_Perú es un león disfrazado de gatito" Nota metal para recordar_

_& atravesando el Océano Atlántico_…

Le colgó! ¿Pero qué se creía ese mocoso?

Él, que con toda buena voluntad, quería verlos, y el muy canalla de Martín le colgaba, uno de sus hijos más cercanos, en uno de los que confiaba más y con el cual compartía tantos puntos de vista (nótese: Inglaterra). En fin, le caería de "sorpresa" y no podría decir que NO le avisó, pensaba algo molesto, pero aún así, feliz mientras acarreaba su maleta hacia el taxi que lo esperaba, por fin tendría vacaciones y no había nadie que se lo impidiera, y lo mejor! Vería a sus "pequeñines" que lo recibirían cariñosamente como antes -o eso quería creer-. Pero hay veces en que el destino malvado cambia tus planes…

-¿Y eso?- se escuchó la curiosa y brusca voz del mayor de los Vargas, y su figura apareció en la entrada de brazos cruzados

-Ro.. Romano- se volteó asustado, mientras unas gotitas de sudor resbalaron por su rostro -Vol.. Volviste-

-Ho chiesto, ¿Qué es eso?- afiló la mirada

-Bueno… como te fuiste a la casa de Ita-chan, pensé en…

-Che cosa? ¿Qué podías dejar la casa botada?-

-Sólo quería ir a visitar a mis…- se cayó rotundamente, si lo decía tan bruscamente desataría la furia de Lovino al recordarle sus aventuras cuando estuvo en América -Quería… Quería que viajáramos… Ya sabes, el estrés europeo… ¿No te gustaría cambiar un poco de aire? Ya hice tu maleta, no te preocupes por la mía- mintió

-Ja… ¿y a dónde? ¿habrá pasta?- Al parecer, la invitación había llamado su atención, pues su expresión se suavizó.

-Pues, claro, cielo. Vamos a la cuna de los tomates- no pudo evitar sonreír como bobo y que el rostro se le alumbrara. Pero para Romano no le pereció nada simpático, y su mirada se endureció otra vez.

-Hm. ¿Así que a América?- ni siquiera se inmutó por el "cielo".

Le molestó bastante acordarse de cuando España llegó un día cualquiera a su tierra diciendo como sólo un padre podría decir "lo lindo que eran sus pequeños nenes" ¿Qué hijos? ¿En qué momento había pasado todo eso? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había pasado eso?

Sacudió la cabeza, concentrándose en el presente, topándose con la amable e inmutable sonrisa del español. No entendía, cómo, a pesar de todo, Antonio seguía mirándolo con amor.

-Que va, Lovi, vamos a visitar al peque Martín, yo sé que con él te llevas muy bien-

-Bueno, eso es cierto….

-¿Entonces? Anda, sube, que nos vamos a América!- la sonrisa despampanante del español, desconcertó a Lovino, quien con el ceño fruncido, entró al auto camino al aeropuerto.

_No importa cuantas veces lo niegue, eres importante para mí_

_Recuerdos de Latino américa..._

Se sentó malhumorado en la silla, casi volteando el té humeante que lo esperaba en la mesa.

-Por la cresta, acaso piensan que soy weón?- habló para sí en un tono brusco mientras se disponía a alcanzar el azúcar para su té -Bonita la weá, amargándome la once- masculló -¡Qué se cree ese argentino qlio! ¿Qué no lo vi.? Le he dicho mil veces que no cruce la frontera sin avisarme, y el gil lo primero que hace! Ah.. Chachu..- se quejó al quemarse los labios con la taza.

Se sentía pésimo, le molestaba tanto que ese idiota fijara tanto en él, no podía hacer nada sin que Argentina se enterase y eso lo cabriaba. No. No le gustaba su cercanía, porque si se equivocaba, si hacía algo mal, él lo sabría. De todo el mundo, era el único con que _realmente_ le importaba verse fuerte, inquebrantable, pero cada vez que estaba cerca mostraba lo peor de él.

Esta vez, no había sido diferente, se hizo el tonto como si nunca hubiera imaginado que estaría espiándolo desde cualquier lado ¡Por favor, todos sabían que cuando Inglaterra estaba cerca él también lo estaría! Y sin embargo, se hizo el desentendido mientras que a Arthur y a Miguel por poco se le salen los ojos mirándole. Sí, sabía a lo que se refería Perú cuando le ofreció sus riquísimas empanadas, y sin embargo no sintió deseos asesinos por golpearlo, porque no era lo mismo, no sentía la vergüenza que sólo el trasandino fletamente (?) sexy hacía desatar sus ganas de matarlo.

Martín era al único que golpearía por hacerle esas insinuaciones y nadie más, porque él era especial y porque siempre sería así, siempre fue así, desde el día que lo conoció…

Flash Back_ POV Manuel_

Manuel, sólo Manuel, no me gusta que me llamen de otra forma, y eso bien lo sabe Antonio, además, Capitanía General de Chile es muy largo ¿no?. No sé por qué a Toño le da por hacerse el "cuico" diciendo esas palabras tan largas, cuando grande y no me obligue a hablar como él, voy a hablar como me de en gana.

-Kokoko- Sonrío al escuchar a Achaw a mi lado, la tomo entre mis brazos y acaricio sus suaves plumas. Es tan cálida, agradezco a mamá Pueblo Mapuche que me la halla dado, aún si ahora esté un poco lejos, al menos con Achaw la recuerdo y no me pongo triste.

Todo a pasado tan rápido, Antonio me llevó al Norte; Es un ambiente extraño, seco y el calor es insoportable, todavía no me acostumbro, lo bueno es que conocí a un chico, es bastante moe y simpático, aunque algo tímido y pavo, pero me cae bien. Antonio dice que es mi nuevo hermano y que se llama Virreinato del Perú, yo sólo le llamo Miguel. Es cariñoso, me toma de la mano y a veces es bastante lindo cuando digo algo y se sonroja, pero yo no necesito hermanos, después de todo, siempre he estado solo.

Me sorprende que Miguel sea un poco mayor que yo pero siga siendo más bajo. Hoy salió con su hermano Julio -a él no lo conozco mucho, así que no podría decir que es mi hermano todavía- a dejarle flores a su abuelo Inca. No se muy bien, nunca conocí al alguien llamado así, pues yo desde que tengo memoria eh estado en el Sur.

De repente, Achaw se escabulló de mis brazos y salió revoloteando torpemente.

¿Y con qué cara digo yo "torpemente"? Si con esta ropa extraña que me obligó a ponerme España, voy de tropiezo en tropiezo.

Estoy harto, sucio y lágrimas empiezan a caer. Soy un torpe, resbalé con mi ropa blanca y larga, y ahora está llena de barro al igual que mi cabello largo hasta los hombros -por suerte convencí a Antonio que no lo cortara más, pero ahora me arrepiento- Caí de lleno en una charca de barro.

-Mier..da sniff- mi rodilla arde, sigo acostado en el barro pero se que mi pierna está lastimada, pero prefiero hundirme y morir ahogado aquí que levantarme y llegar donde Antonio llorando y en humillantes condiciones ¡Eso nunca! Se que la charca no es profunda, rozó las filudas piedras del fondo magullando aún más mis rodillas, pero prefiero quedarme así.

-Oye! Estás bien?-

Levantó la mirada al escuchar aquella preocupada y angustiada voz, y me topo con un par de ojos verdes tan chispeantes como profundos. No pude evitar quedar embelezado de esa mirada, mientras veía como su cabello rubio caía por su rostro. Y su mirada de preocupación al verme así, sucio y lloroso, ese niño extraño ni siquiera me conocía y parecía a punto de romper en llanto por verme así

-Ven, tomá mi mano, ¿te encontrás bien, nena?- me dijo mientras me ayudaba a pararme

-Ne..na?- ¿Nena me dijo? La dura? No le presté atención a eso, sólo me concentré en la calidez que aquel chico desconocido despedía mientras me abrazaba por los hombros e intentaba que me alejara del barro para no volver a resbalar.

-Mirá, estás toda sucia, ven, te ayudo a sentarte- nos sentamos en un tronco mientras yo sólo trataba de secar mis lágrimas -Huy, que fea herida te has hecho, che- miró muy preocupado mi rodilla, realmente era grande, sentía el cosquilleo tibio rodar por mi pierna -¿Duele?- palmeó delicadamente con un gran pañuelo celeste que acababa de quitarse de su espalda

-Ah conchesuma…- solté, puta que dolía

-Oh, perdona! No quería…!- exclamó nervioso, realmente apenado al ver que nuevas lágrimas resbalaban por mi cara.

-No.. Sniff. No te preocupes…- gemí

-Perdoná en serio, pero tengo que limpiarte esa herida y parar el sangrado-

Yo asentí, dolió. Dolió como las….

Aún así, creo que fue la primera vez que lloré frente alguien luego de que me separaran de Pueblo Mapuche, y sin embargo, no me apenó que ese chico rubio ojiverde con acento extraño me viera llorar.

Ya terminado de vendar, el chico ese, más alto y mayor que yo me miró extraño

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté dudoso ¿había hecho algo raro?

-No… es sólo que.. Che, he, he… Es la primera vez que escucho tanta grosería junta, piba- dijo en tono burlón a punto de largase a reír.

Yo me sonrojé a más no poder y estuve a punto de mandarlo a la mierda por burlarse de mi "labia", a parte que él mismo parecía entenderme, eso quería decir que debía conocer a Antonio.

Al parecer, el rubio se dio cuenta de mi molestia por lo que agregó

-Tranquila, querida, que eso no es nada malo, he, he. Mirá, yo me llamo Martín y vos, preciosa?- dijo con una encantadora sonrisa que me hizo sonrojar otra vez, pero aún más.

¿Preciosa? Algo andaba mal en esa frase, Antonio todavía no me enseñaba muy bien los distintivos de su idioma, pero aún así la forma en como lo dijo me sonaba extraña.

-Bueno, me puede decir Manu…

-Che, Martín! Veníte rápido! A Paraguay no se lo que le pasa que no lo puedo callar!

A lo lejos, se escuchaba el llanto de un niño con pataleta, y yo me desconcerté totalmente

-Ya voy!- gritó- Vale, así que "Manu", lindo nombre… espero volver a verte- y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Yo rojo a más no poder, quedé en shock y sólo pude ver como "Martín" se alejaba y perdía entre los árboles que daban hacia la majestuosa Cordillera de los Andes, mientras un extraño sentimiento de vacío se formaba en mi interior.

…..

-Che, boludo ¿no te eh dicho que no pases la cordillera tu solo?- se quejó un niño de cabello marrón y con extraños brillitos a su alrededor

-No me mates el ambiente, Seba ¿Querés? ¿No que era que viniera a callar a Paraguay?- dijo sonriendo como bobo, sin importarle el tono de su primo.

-Se durmió antes de que llegases- contestó serio mientras cargaba al bebé que llevaba una cinta en su frente -¿Y a vos qué mosco te picó, che? Pareciera que te encontraste una plantación de mate-

-Ah… no sabés nada, Seba… Conocí a una piba de lo más linda- sonrió con corazones flotando a su alrededor

-Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo se llama?- cuestionó

-Manu- pronunció con total aprensión

-¿Manu?-

-Sí, chee~!- soltó al estilo de un italiano embelesado

Fin Flash Back

-Waaaa- Chile despertó de su "ensueño" al notar el papel (que salió de la nada) en frente suyo, sonrojado a más no poder, tomó el lápiz pasta con el que había escrito todo aquello dispuesto a tacharlo -La weá cursi, no puee ser!- dijo enojado consigo mismo por dejarse llevar por sus impulsos una vez más, pensando en Martín se había puesto a escribir las pocas cosas que lo hacen descargarse….

Su talentosa poesía.

…_La cordillera nos separa & nos vuelve a unir, una y otra vez_…

* * *

><p>¿Martín es la inspiración de Manu? Hehe pues sí xD Soy mala por dejarlo ahí lo sé, pero espero que les haya gustado en verdad :) y recuerden que cualquier error respecto a los acentos, jergas, etc. De los países, sólo dejar un review diciéndolo y de paso qué tal les pareció el fic :)<p>

*La otra vez, pasando por la Plaza de Armas, al ver tantos extranjeros, me fue imposible no alucinar con Manu haciendo un tour de lo más regio con su imperfecto inglés mientras que Perú llegaba a sobornarlo con comida para que le diera su pedacito de mar XD realmente canon jojo

*Con tanta sangre italiana, me es imposible no imaginarme a Martín diciendo Che~! (en ves de Vee~!) al más puro estilo Feliciano XD

& Aquí les dejo unas cuantas palabras:

Cachar: bueno, en Chile es como "¿entiendes?" sin embargo, en Perú, es como "coger" (se trauma al recordar como supo se enteró* O.O) ñ.ñU

Fletamente: ok, esto no existe, simplemente en mi fail vocabulario no existía como poner sexy y fleto a la vez, así que salió eso, pero créanme cuando les digo que así van saliendo las palabras made in Chile: de momentos totalmente random o.óU

Chachu: lo mismo que "chucha" (mierda), sólo que mas suavizado xD No se, pero cuando me pasan cosas como a Mano y digo "chachu" no me quedan mirando feo como cuando se dice lo otro XD (?)

Pataleta: well, al menos, siempre he escuchado que es lo que le da a los niños cuando no le cumplen un capricho, en este caso, Paraguay se disgustó con Seba porque no hizo "algo" y se largó a llorar como un loco (ya sabrán qué en el prox). Por cierto, alguien sabe cuál es el nombre oficial de Paraguay? alguien me responde antes de meter las patas, pliss.

En fin, cuidense muchoo! thanks x la paciencia jojo y también por sus presiosos reviews! :D

Atte **Izhyoh**


End file.
